


Strawberry Marshmellows

by strangelymagenta



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, The Devil with the Yellow Eyes, The World's Angriest Boy in the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelymagenta/pseuds/strangelymagenta
Summary: Ptonomy looked at David, "I do the memories, Dr. Bird does the talk."The conversation between Dr. Bird and David during the second episode about what they viewed in David's memory.





	

“So David, I want to discuss with you what we saw today in your memories,” stated Dr. Bird as she sat in her plush green chair.

 

_Nosy bitch._

 

David shifted uneasily in his equally plush chair that was somehow still uncomfortable, “What if I don’t want to talk about it?”

 

She shifted her head to the side like she was examining a butterfly pinned to a board, “If there is something you do not wish to talk about just say so. However in order to control your abilities you must be able to understand how you first started adapting to them, which means that we will have to discuss some part of the memories that we see.” She shot him a significant look, “Understanding leads to acceptance, which leads to control. Don’t you want to control your gifts David?”

 

_Maybe she can help._

_Maybe she’s the crazy one._

_She just wants to use you. She wants to control you. Why should you trust a word she says?_

 

David had been looking to the left of Dr. Bird, at a bookshelf with books and pointless items. He didn’t really want to talk about his past with yet another psychiatrist. But this one can speak directly into his mind, this one says that his powers are real, the voices are real, and she can help him control them to make it all go away. “What about my memories did you want to talk about?” he asked her.

 

She smiled at him, she felt like rotten eggs when she smiled, “Why do you think you couldn’t see your father’s face in your memory?”

 

_How the fuck would I know?_

_Because there was no memory._

_Because it was dark._

_Because he was never there._

David looked out the floor length window, admiring the clear sky beyond the trees, “I don’t know. You tell me? I know what my father looks like, does it matter if his face was hard to make out in the memory?”

 

_Stupid bitch._

_This is a waste of time._

_What does any of this matter?_

“When we go into your mind and examine these memories, they are not an accurate retelling of events, but your memory of the event as it happened.” She was still looking at him with an expression that he was intimately familiar with from all his previous shrinks, “You remember your father reading to you at night, but you have blacked out his face from that memory.”

 

_She thinks you’re insane._

 

“I am insane.”

 

“David, you have extraordinary gifts, to a level that we have never seen before.”

 

_Gifts is just a polite way of saying you’re insane._

_She’s literally repeating what she said before, is this some sort of company line?_

 

“And I want to help you understand how you got these gifts so that you can see that you are not insane or schizophrenic or any other label that those doctors have attached to you.” Dr. Bird looks at him like words make a difference to his insides. Saying that your blood is green doesn’t stop it from being red.

 

_All blood is red._

_So pretty._

 

The chair Dr. Bird is sitting on is now red, but she doesn’t notice. Maybe it was always red. “Perhaps there is a reason why you do not recall that memory with your father’s physical face, so we’ll come back to this topic next time, okay?” She paused, she doesn’t have a notebook in front of her, and she’s not recording the conversation, but she folds her hands in front of her and crosses her legs, “That book that your father was reading to you, The World’s Angriest Boy in the World, was that read to you often?”

 

_Well now she’s done it._

 

*.*.*.*

 

“I know that this is hard for you to talk about David, but Melanie really is just trying to help you. And disappearing on her isn’t helping,” Sydney looked sympathetic and she felt sympathetic, so the words came out like she knew that she had to say them so she did.

 

David felt sheepish, “It wasn’t on purpose. I just really didn’t want to be there, so I wasn’t.”

 

_Who wouldn’t want to get away from that outfit._

_Her perfume was too strong._

_What’s with all the white? She’s got to be overcompensating for something._

“And didn’t you say that therapy was just people trying to put people in their boxes? I don’t understand why I have to talk to her about anything.” David was starting to get annoyed, “She sees the memories I see, so why do we have to talk about it?”

 

_Nosy bitch._

 

Sydney just looked at him. She felt kind, what he could sense from her mind felt kind, and soft. Like a marshmallow. Like a strawberry marshmallow. “David I’ve felt what it’s like in that head of yours. If she can teach you how to control yourself then isn’t it worth a go?”

 

_She makes a point._

_Piss off._

_She has no idea._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in over 6 years, but I was so inspired by Legion that I had to write my feelings out, this is the result. It's a bit disjointed, but I feel like that is the way David would think. The show is going strange, but awesome places, so I left his voices vague so that it can fit into canon. But this is a fanfiction, so if it doesn't then it doesn't. Hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
